Reasons Unclear
by IceGem13
Summary: Olivia is left reeling from the betrayal of another.  Who will comfort her as her heart shatters into oblivian? E/O Rated M for possible future smut.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: This is a very old fic I found knocking around on my computer. Thought I might build on it...turn it into something with a little zing. What do you guys think? Let me know if you want a chapter two...**

**DISCLAIMER: All things SVU belong to Dick Wolf, even sadly my beloved Benson & Stabler.**

Reasons Unclear

Chapter One

Elliot stared at the darkness in front of him as his feet pounded the hard concrete below. He had been running for thirty-five minutes and still hadn't managed to shake the feeling that had settled in the pit of his stomach. It was such a heavy feeling, a feeling of dread and self-loathing. Going for a run seemed like a logical idea, a good jog usually helped him sort through the idiocy that went on inside his head. But this jog was not working, he still felt tense and uptight. A frown was embedded firmly on his forehead and he couldn't seem to shake it off.

He carried on another thirty metres or so before losing enthusiasm completely and taking his frustration out on a nearby wall. Kicking it with all his strength he cursed loudly as foot and brick crashed together. Pain now radiated through his body as well as his soul. His eyes glazed over, threatening tears in the cold dark of night. They didn't fall, he didn't succumb, he held back just like he always did, afraid to let go.

Unable to run the rest of the way home Elliot began his long, slow, painful slog back to his flat. Forty-five minutes of sheer agony later he arrived at his front door. Still panting from a combination of the jogging and the hobbling home he leant against the wall, closing his eyes and trying to find some composure. His jog had failed in all its aims…to banish all thoughts of Olivia from his mind.

Fumbling with his keys he finally managed to unlock the door and clumsily get himself inside. Cursing to himself he headed to the shower to wash away the dirt and grime, _the blood, the_ _sweat, the tears_ he thought angrily to himself. Moments later he was immersed in the hot stream of the shower, water stinging his face as he buried himself in the steam. He let the scorching spray run over his skin, the hotter the better; he needed to feel pain. With droplets of water scolding his skin he closed his eyes tightly and let his mind wander.

Thoughts of Olivia quickly took over as he let his mind roam her naked flesh, his hands travelling up and down her body, her face, her hair, her taut slender waist, her perfectly formed breasts…_oh god__!_ He shook his head violently, attempting to banish the emerging erection from forming completely. These thoughts had to stop. As much as he would love her to be, Olivia was not his woman; she was with that jumped-up FBI poster-boy prick, Agent Dean Porter. But she was his best friend, his partner…_way to go and make things feel_ _awkward_ he thought spitefully to himself. He was such a fool sometimes, falling for someone he couldn't have and falling way too hard.

A loud crash against the bathroom door pulled him from his thoughts of self-hatred.

"What the fuck? Hang on!" He yelled before stepping out of the cubicle and grabbing his towel off the rail on the wall.

After wrapping the large blue beach towel around his waist he went to the sink and splashed ice-cold water on his face in another vain attempted to cool down. A few steady, controlled breaths later he opened the door to head out into the hall. Olivia stared back at him, the surprise evident on his face until he remembered the key he had given her upon his re-entry into bachelorhood. Tears stained her olive cheeks and her lips quivered as she pushed past him into the bathroom.

He turned to her, "what's wrong?" concern filling his voice.

"Fuck off Stabler!" She spat back, anger pulsing through her veins.

Her words startled him; sure they bickered every now and then, what partners didn't? But he had never given her any reason to be angry with him. He moved back into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Walking closer to her he reached for her trembling arm, "Liv what is it? What's wrong?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know Elliot, this is your fucking fault," her eyes were wild, spitting fire at him with as much venom as her words.

Elliot looked at her, searching her face desperately for some clue as to what Dean had done to upset her so much.

His brow furrowed with genuine concern for his partner, "seriously Liv, I have no idea what's going on here." He reached her arms and turned her away from the sink to face him, "tell me Olivia…"

She looked up into deep blue eyes that clearly had no idea why she was so upset. She sighed loudly, her shaking head hanging towards the ground. Elliot reached for her chin, gently lifting it up to meet his gaze. As she looked into his eyes a lone tear began its solitary journey over her flushed cheek. Wiping it away with his free hand Elliot pushed her once more, "Olivia what's Porter done that's making you break like this?"

Olivia glanced to the ground once more, more to shield herself from the look of horror she was bound to see on her partners face once she told him of Dean's adultery. She spoke quietly but clearly, not wanting to have to repeat herself with this.

"I walked in on him fucking someone else."

His immediate reaction was to ask who. "I don't know, some tart" she spat, "does it matter who it is anyway? He still had his dick inside of her!"

She could feel herself growing angry again and pushed past him towards the door but he grabbed her before she made it. All he wanted to do was comfort her, tell her everything was going to be all right but he knew it was all too clichéd. He had to show her. He had to demonstrate how much he wanted to take away her pain so he did the only thing he could think of.

Olivia struggled under his grip slightly as he brought his lips down to her own. She felt their softness cushion her own as they pressed firmly against her. _What is he doing?_ She thought to herself, quickly getting lost in the tenderness of his kiss despite the confusing situation. She found herself leaning into the kiss and into his embrace. His hands moved to her face and tenderly cupped her cheeks before snaking their way into her long, dark locks. She inhaled deeply, breathing in his fresh scent. She could smell his shampoo and shower gel mingled with the taste of his exquisite tongue.

Groaning with the sudden pleasure that was rapidly beginning to pool in her centre she attempted to pull away from him but to no avail. He had her. She was completely lost in his touch. Elliot pushed against her, her back now firmly pressed up against the shower cubicle. Her hips bucked gently against his towel-clad body as he ground down on her. His mouth finally left hers and began a long assault down her neck and across her throat.

Groaning loudly at the touch of his mouth on her neck, suckling sweetly on her pulse spot, she attempted logic once more, 'Elliot, this is so wrong,' she tried to reason with him desperately.

Bringing his lips further up her neck he nipped her earlobe playfully, the contact caused her legs to give way. She felt Elliot's strong arms catch her as she fell, crashing her body to his flesh. Their breathing began to steady and Olivia brought her head to rest on his broad, toned chest. A stray tear found its way from her eye and began its lonesome journey down her cheek, tumbling like a single, precious gemstone. Elliot inhaled deeply before bringing his lips to rest on the top of Olivia's head. He kissed it softly before letting her crack.

He held her for a long time in that position. He stroked her matted hair whilst tears flowed freely from her solemn eyes. His heart began to break as he listened to her crying, her outpour of pain casting splinters throughout his chest. His emotions grew angry, how the hell could anyone do this to her?

He began to whisper words of comfort as her sobbing began to subside. Trying to gain some semblance of composure Olivia looked up at the handsome man who held her so lovingly, protecting her from as much hurt and pain as he could.

"You know what hurts the most?' Olivia started shakily, 'the betrayal. I knew Dean and I were over…deep down I really knew that and I don't think that would have bothered me. It's the betrayal, why couldn't he have waited until we'd split up?" she closed her eyes, shaking her head in frustration. "I held back on so many things to give him a chance El and he repays me by sleeping with someone else."

Looking up at him with silent tears running down her flushed skin, she saw something in his eyes. She studied him intently for those few moments, trying to read the emotions behind his gaze.

A tender touch reverberated through her skin as his hand found her cheek. "I'm so sorry," he whispered quietly.

A confused expression crossed her face, "what for El? You haven't done anything wrong." She could see the muscles in his face begin to flex, tension rising. "He's a prick Olivia and if it wasn't for me you would never be feeling this pain."

He could feel himself growing angry, more with himself than Porter. He had pushed the relationship between Olivia and Dean to try and hide his own feelings for her and all he had ended up doing was causing her hurt and sorrow.

She looked at him, a quizzical gaze evident on her face, "what do you mean El?" She felt herself grow cold as his arms left her waist. He turned his back to her, his outstretched arms gripping the sink in front of him. His head dropped to his chest and he sighed deeply, closing his eyes as though the darkness would protect him from the repercussions of what he was about to reveal.

He jumped at her touch, startled by the feeling of her silky caress on his waist.

"Elliot…what is it?" She pleaded.

"I pushed you two together," he paused briefly, nervous to continue, "I pushed you together so I would stop thinking about you."

Another silence passed between them. Olivia spoke first this time, "you encouraged me and Dean to begin a relationship because you had feelings for me?" Elliot nodded his agreement, Still refusing to look at her.

Olivia could feel the anger twisting her insides, coiling in the pit of her stomach and flowing through her veins before bursting forth and glowing brightly in her blackened eyes.

"You coward," she stated harshly through gritted teeth.

Startled by her reaction he lifted his head up to meet her eyes, seeing fury embedded within their depths. He searched her face for the meaning behind her reaction but couldn't find the answers he was looking for.

'"Olivia…?" He began before being cut off harshly.

"No Stabler, you're a fool and a coward! Why the hell didn't you just tell me how you felt? Because of you I've been cheated and betrayed by yet another man! Do you know how many times men have fucked me over? Too many times!'

He had never seen her this angry and it scared him. A lot. He could see the pain she had been caused and hated himself for it. She fell to the floor, her crumpled form wrapping itself in stone. Staring down at her feet she whispered, "if only you had told me El."

Kneeling down in front of her he reached for her shoulders and held them tenderly, "what Olivia? If I had told you how I felt what would you have honestly done?"

She shook her head in frustration at his question.

"Okay so I'm a coward," he continued, "I'm afraid of rejection. You're not the only one who has been betrayed before, who's been hurt and cheated."

She looked up at him and saw the pain that lingered in his soul.

She decided to comfort him the way he had tried to comfort her. She bit down on her lower lip the way she always did when she was nervous or not in control of a situation and she was certainly no longer in control of her emotions. She lifted her hand to his face, reaching out to him in so many ways. His eyes fluttered shut at her touch and he leaned in to her gentle caress. Her fingers lovingly grazed the smooth skin on his temples. Her voice soft and low she whispered to him as she brought her face closer to his.

"If you told me how you felt Elliot, I would have done this…" and ever so slowly she brought his lips down to meet her own.

**A/N: What do you think? More needed? Drop me a review or tweet me at RebeccaBond1**


	2. Chapter 2

Reasons Unclear Chapter Two

Elliot's eyes grew wide at her kiss, not expecting this reaction at all. He hesitated beneath her touch, unsure of whether he should submit himself to the feelings he'd held within for so long.

Sensing his hesitance Olivia began gentle encouragement by delving in to his velvet mouth with her tongue, moaning in satisfaction as she tasted him for the first time, a mixture of melted chocolate with smooth molasses. It was all the encouragement needed and he opened up to her, caressing her tongue with his own, nipping at her plump bottom lip as he pulled away.

His hands weaved their way into her hair as he rested his forehead against her own, fistfuls of silky locks winding their way around his fingers, binding her to him and keeping her close. They remained in silence, both with eyes closed, their breathing joining in the same passionate rhythm as they took stock of the situation.

Olivia bit her lip nervously and opened her eyes, drinking in the sight of the man in front of her. Her heart fluttered as she studied his face; his skin weathered and wise from years of chasing evil through the streets of Manhattan, his lips full and deep red from their frenzied kiss, his jaw set tight, so sharp and chiselled as he tried to restrain the lust so eager to jump from within.

As she settled on his eyes she was greeted with a look of pure honesty; pain and fear, nerves and anxiety, love and lust all embedded themselves within his depths. And with one look she cracked. A solitary tear began its taunting journey from her eye, all resolve escaping in its clutches. A pained whimper sounded from her chest as she considered the repercussions of that kiss of his lips and that look in his eye for the first time.

Clamping her eyes shut tightly, she shook her hair free of his grip.

"No," a wavering whisper escaping her lips, "no...this is wrong Elliot, we can't do this."

His eyes narrowed into tiny slits as he glared at her, trying to comprehend what she was saying. She stared back at him, eyes wide and panic-stricken.

"Elliot, I'm sorry...I can't...I mean there's work and...and there's Dean..."

"Fuck Dean!" Elliot spat, disbelieving the words spilling from her mouth and wondering why the hell she'd suddenly done a one-eighty.

Walking from the bathroom in an attempt to escape Olivia tried to halt the flow of tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, rubbing the heels of her hands against her stinging sockets. She winced inside as she heard his heavy footfall behind her, a grimace passing her lips as his hand clamped around her arm, fingers digging deep and bruising flesh.

"Seriously Olivia...you kiss me and then you walk away? What _is_ that?" His voiced was gruff, betraying his usual cool exterior as panic laced each word.

Shaking her head she allowed her the tears to finally burst from her glassy orbs, speaking quickly through ragged breaths, "I'm sorry El...I can't do this, not now...not so soon after _him._"

He looked at her incredulously; eyebrows raised high, his mouth agape in utter astonishment.

"But...but you kissed me Liv. _You_ kissed _me!_" He exclaimed, his voice cracking at his words, realising that the look in her eyes meant that her earlier actions meant nothing. She was closing down in front of his eyes, erecting thick walls around her soul, wrapping her heart in stone.

Looking down in shame, her head lowering to focus upon her shoes, she spoke in a small voice, "I know. It was wrong. I shouldn't have done it." She glanced at him wearily, afraid of what she'd find in his eyes staring back at her.

His hands fell heavily to his sides as she twisted from his grasp and made her way to his front door. Turning to look at him over her shoulder she exclaimed, "I'm sorry," before leaving him alone, attempting to decipher whether what had just happened was hideous nightmare or bittersweet fantasy.


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: This is an angsty one folks...**

**DISCLAIMER: Mr Wolf owns all characters. I own this little sob-fest.**

Chapter Three

The night was long. Elliot tossed and turned in his bed, tangling himself in the sheets before becoming frustrated and throwing them from the mattress completely. Every time he closed his eyes and tried to sleep images of Olivia assaulted his brain; her plump glossy lips, her thick caramel waves, her toned slender curves...

_Fuck!_ He thought to himself in anger, stopping that train of thought completely before it got out of hand. Rising from the bed, he padded through to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face and looking at himself in the cabinet mirror above the sink.

He was aging, the lines around his eyes deepening, the hair at his temples receding rapidly only serving to highlight the prominence of the furrow lines etched upon his brow. He stared back at himself, deep into his eyes and was scared by what he saw; darkness. Darkness from years of conflicting emotion, years of carrying the burden of so many tormented victims, years of anger, of cynicism, of loving someone whilst being in love with someone else...someone unattainable.

He rubbed at his eyes, willing the tears that threatened to spill to stay right where they were. He let out a sigh, angry with himself for falling so in love with his partner. A pitiful snicker came from his throat as he wondered how he could have been so stupid, he should have known that a woman as perfect as Olivia would never settle for someone like him. It's why he pushed her and Dean together in the first place, she shouldn't have to settle for second best when she was worthy of first prize and as much as he despised the man, Elliot concluded that Dean was more worthy of her love than he was.

A dark cloud of rage hung low over Elliot as he strode into the precinct, the bitterness and anger engulfing his insides as he thought of how he was going to get through the day when having to work so closely with Olivia.

She peered at him from a distance, her eyes concealed by her bangs. After silently stalking to his desk and getting straight down to business without a word to anyone else, he finally braved a glance in her direction. She was looking at him, nibbling her lower lip nervously as he glared at her. The venom in his eyes shocked her and for the first time in their 12 year partnership she was frightened. She was genuinely frightened of the man in front of her, her partner, Elliot; her Elliot. She had seen him at his worst, so consumed by rage and the damage that the rage could do. Knowing that now, at this moment in time, she was the cause of such rage frightened her more than anything in the world.

"Benson, Stabler!" The Captain yelled as the door to his office swung open violently, "you're in the car – stakeout the perps. apartment and do not move until you take that bastard down. Got it?"

Their eyes snapped to the Captain who was clearly in a foul mood of his own.

"Detectives...?" He yelled a second time, clearly annoyed at their lack of response.

Pushing up from their desks they both mumbled a quick response before heading from the precinct and to the car.

The journey to the stakeout spot was tense, the air filled with a raging emotion that neither was willing to put voice to. Glancing at Elliot from the corner of her eye, Olivia could tell that he had been deeply affected by her actions in his apartment. She noticed his rigid form; jaw locked so tightly as if it dared relax it may say something it would later regret, hands gripping the steering wheel with such ferocity it caused his thick knuckles to glow white.

The car screeched to a halt as Elliot threw the vehicle into park, the movement causing Olivia to grip the dashboard as she was thrust forward violently.

"Fuck Elliot!" She seethed, anger lacing her words, "do you want to ruin this operation before it's even started?"

He turned to glare at her, his jaw still set and his eyes fierce and accusatory. He considered his words carefully, the first words to speak to her since she'd waltzed into his apartment, made his heart burst with love before so casually ripping it from his chest only moments later.

"This operation is already ruined," he spat, "it was ruined the moment Cap. forced us to spend the next few hours trapped in this car together."

She swallowed the lump that instantly formed in her throat, realising that she had grossly underestimated the effect she was having on him.

"Elliot," she began timidly, her voice a near silent whisper, "I'm sorry, I never meant to..."

"What? You never meant to what Olivia?" His words were harsh, full of anger and bitterness she had only heard him use towards the most evil of perps.

Her eyes glossed over, threatening to betray her usual calm exterior as his tirade continued.

"You never meant to come to me in your hour of need, for comfort after your _boyfriend_ had cheated on you, never meant to mess with my head as you kissed me, as you walked away leaving me confused and alone...? Please, do tell me because I'm dying to know!"

The way he looked at her knocked the wind from her sails and she returned her gaze to the side window, breathing deeply in a vain attempt to halt the threatening tears and retain some composure. She was silent, not able to speak through the knot in her neck even if she wanted to.

"Oh that's right, when it gets tough Benson goes silent. I can see the walls of stone surrounding you as we speak," He spat childishly. He knew he sounded immature but he couldn't seem to help himself and continued to goad her, poking her raw flesh with a stick until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up," she whispered through gritted teeth, her gaze still focused on a spot outside the window.

"I'm sorry...what was that? She speaks...the Ice Queen speaks?" He said, his words weighed down heavy with sarcasm.

Her head snapped in his direction at his latest tirade, his words cutting into her like a knife into flesh.

"What did you just say to me?" She questioned, her jaw square and her eyes black.

"You heard me," he continued, a smug grin appearing on his face. He hadn't intended on being quite so petty, or quite so harsh, but at least she was talking and hopefully she would open up to him.

She exhaled deeply. "Fuck Elliot," a rogue tear escaped her eye before she could stop its descent, "why does it matter what happened in your apartment, huh? It was a kiss...a stupid mistake that never should have happened and I'm sorry."

Another tear fell as she continued her rant, "I got carried away in the moment..."

"In the moment!" Elliot cut in harshly, "so now I'm just a 'moment'? Why doesn't that surprise me..." He said, shaking his head in resignation. _Of course,_ he thought to himself wryly, why would he be anything different to a woman as perfect as Olivia.

Elliot had tried for so long to keep his feelings for her hidden, locking them away securely within his heart in order for her to be free to find happiness. But she had come to his house, sought solace in his friendship when Dean had betrayed her, sought comfort through his kiss. And now... now she had unlocked his heart and allowed the swell of emotion to burst forth; he was lay out bare for all to see.

"I trusted you Olivia," he whispered through gritted teeth. Her eyes locked on him, not expecting the words spoken, "I trusted you with my revelation, with telling you how I felt...how I _feel._"

His voice was heavy, thick with emotion. Olivia let another silent tear dance across her cheek as she watched him, fascinated by the anguish etched upon his face. Her heart lurched as she saw his eyes grow glassy, glistening with the sadness that she had bestowed upon him. She had spent the majority of her life shrouded in self-hatred, but never had she despised herself as much as she did right now. This was it. This was the moment that she vowed to do whatever she could to erase the pain she had caused her partner. This was the moment she vowed to leave New York and disappear from his life altogether.

**A/N: Don't dispair folks, trust me when I say that all shall become clear soon enough - that's if you want me to continue with this story...?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"I'm sorry."

It was the last thing she said. The conversation was over.

Elliot sniffed loudly and turned back towards the windscreen, now concentrating on the task at hand; nailing the suspect. An hour later they found triumph, collaring the perp. and hauling him back to the House. They induced the truth to spill from his lips through a barrage of conflicting interrogation techniques, learning of how he had kidnapped and raped three little girls before stuffing their tiny bodies into boxes and throwing them into the Hudson.

Olivia felt nauseous as she walked home that night, a combination of another horrific case and the acknowledgement of her impending departure. Tomorrow was her day off and thus her day of departure. Her letter of resignation was written and ready to give to the Captain, the notice on her apartment was paid and all other loose ends had been tied. _Except Elliot,_ she thought sadly.

Grabbing a bottle of whisky from a kitchen cabinet, Olivia filled a tumbler with a large measure, gulping it down quickly before pouring another, this one to sip and savour. She made her way into her bedroom, her bare feet padding silently on the wooden floor. Rifling through a drawer, she grabbed the large, baggy NYPD T-shirt she wore whenever looking for comfort. She let out a snort as she pulled the garment over her naked flesh_, of course it was Elliot's._

Slouching onto the bed, whisky in one hand, Olivia opened her bedside drawer, retrieving the picture she kept there for safety and security. A smile etched its way upon her lips as she remembered the day it was taken. They had been celebrating her birthday, something that she still couldn't get used to after so many years of missed childhood celebrations. The team had surprised her at the end of shift, whisking her off to a bar before she chance to protest. Elliot had gone one step further, surprising her with her most precious gift; a beautiful, intricate gold pendent, so classic, so timeless.

His smile as he placed the chain upon her neck had been so special. That moment, of her reaction to his hands brushing against the bare skin of her neck, of his reaction to giving her the gift, was caught on film by the ever-dutiful Detective Munch and now, looking at the picture for the thousandth time, Olivia's heart fluttered just as it had the moment the picture was taken.

Sighing deeply, Olivia clutched the picture and padded back through her apartment and into the kitchen. Her second tumbler was now empty and she stared at the bottle on the worktop contemplating a third. The decision was made for her by the loud knock at her door. She knew who it was, she didn't need to look. Instead she opted to wait, knowing full well he'd use his key if he had to.

"Olivia?," she heard from the hallway, "please...let me in."

Remaining silent, Olivia opted for a third glass of the harsh amber nectar and strolled over to the sofa, tucking her knees against her chest as she made herself comfortable.

"Liv, Liv!" he yelled, "I know you're there Liv, c'mon!"

Olivia sipped from her glass sadly, he sounded so desperate, so frustrated and full of resignation, as though the fight would float out of him at any minute. But that was good, that's what she wanted; him to give up and forget about her. _I'm not worth it_, she thought bitterly, _not worth your love._

And sure enough, the key turned in the lock and the door to her apartment swung open and slammed quickly shut again with Elliot now on the inside. Not daring to look up at him Olivia remained rooted to her spot on the couch, her lips suckling at the drink clutched between her shaking hands.

His breathing was loud, heaving from within his broad chest as he surveyed the scene. Boxes were strewn across the floor, taped shut and labelled with her belongings The picture frames, although few, that dressed her otherwise bare living room were now gone, packed away or thrown away, he wasn't sure which. Then his gaze fell upon the body of the woman on the sofa, curled into herself and giving the childlike impression that she was much, much younger than her 38 years. He watched as she raised the glass to her lips and swallowed a healthy measure of the whisky it contained, watching as she winced slightly at the burn it gave her throat.

_Fuck this shit_! He spat silently into his mind.

Stalking across the room Elliot snatched the glass from Olivia's hands just as she was about to pour the remaining liquid down her throat. Her eyes snapped to his, angry and alive with fight.

"No!" he pushed out through gritted teeth, "you don't get to be the one who's angry here Olivia."

He threw the remainder of her drink down his own throat before launching into a tirade of bitterness.

"So, what exactly is this...?" he said, gesturing to the room around them, "you leaving...again?"

Olivia felt her voice leave her body, too timid to compete with his bellowing boom. She simply nodded. She was prepared for this, for him to come to the apartment, but now that he was here, looming over her, spouting words of hatred, she lost her nerve...she was that shy eight year old again, unable to stand up to her angry mother. Curling into herself more, Olivia swiped a hand against her face, wiping away the few rogue tears that had betrayed her cool, calm exterior.

Elliot sneered at her from above, "why am I not surprise? The moment things get tough off you go, running into the wind."

"Elliot, please..." she whispered, her voice tiny in comparison to his, "...I have to leave. Just let me go."

She felt his hands on her, strong arms lifting her from the spot on the sofa to stand and face him properly. Locking her gaze with his, she saw for the first time that his eyes weren't angry, not really, they were desperate and pleading, begging for her to stay. He gripped her shoulders tightly, his touch burning into her skin and causing her flesh to bloom with pleasure. _Damnit,_ she chided internally, _now is not the time to let him affect you!_

"Why Liv, why are you leaving?" he said as he shook her slightly, jerking her back into the moment.

"I-I...er...El...please don't do this," Olivia begged, her eyes wide and glistening with fresh tears that threatened to spill at any moment.

"I have to do this Liv," he whispered as he brought his forehead down to hers, "I can't let the woman I love go without a fight, without at least knowing I did everything I could to try and make her stay."

The first tear fell, his words breaking her heart_. I love you too, so much!_ She wanted to yell, but again her voice betrayed her.

"I'm not worth it El, I'm not worth your fight."

Olivia broke free from his clutches and ran to the bathroom, locking herself inside and finally allowing the tears to flow freely. Elliot followed, standing at the closed door, willing his own composure not to fail him.

"You are Liv," he shouted through the barrier, "you are worth more than you know. You are worth everything."

And with that, Elliot left, closing the door to her apartment and hoping he had done enough to make her stay, if only for a little while.


End file.
